Graduating to Citizenship
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "Sponsorship"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for Brosmom and churchlady63, who requested a little more future. And for tullyfan, just because she likes them too. :-)**

 **Graduating to Citizenship**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **1953 – Three years after the Rat Patrol's first postwar reunion. They had of course kept in contact through letters, pictures, and a few phone calls a year as they had done before.**

 **Abel Schulze hadn't been at that first reunion. He had been too immersed in school and his job at the hospital. Sam, Jack, Mark, Tully, and Charley were understanding, as well as proud, of what the young man was accomplishing with his life.**

 **Abel graduated from community college with honors and a degree in accounting. There was an accounting firm—in fact the** _ **only**_ **accounting firm—in Hartford where Abel applied for and got a job as an accountant while he studied for his CPA certification and waited on his citizenship.**

 **##################**

 **Summer, 1953 – Ali, eldest child of Tully and Charley, was now nineteen and in his first year of college at** **Kentucky State University in Frankfort** **with a major in agriculture. His sister Hana was a seventeen year old just graduated from high school and had already been accepted to a veterinary school in Lexington.**

 **Michael, now eight-years-old and in the 2** **nd** **grade, was growing into a bright, curious, and** _ **very**_ **busy boy. He was always getting into things, wanting to see how they worked.**

 **When Emily Rose turned six she started kindergarten, much to her dismay. She wanted to stay home with daddy and ride the tractor. The first week of school was a daily struggle to get Emily into her school clothes, fed, and out of the house with Hana and Michael in time to catch the school bus. Luckily, it wasn't too long before she made new friends and began to like her new routine.**

 **As for Tully and Charley, they were as happy as ever with their lives on the Pettigrew farm.**

 **Sam and stay-at-home mom Diane settled into family life with their adopted son Kayden, who was now three-years-old. The Troy family was still in California and Sam was still stationed at** **Camp Haan Army Base. After turning down one too many promotions, he was made a Drill Sergeant. Which, surprisingly enough, he enjoyed.**

 **Jack and Allison Moffitt had a beautiful baby girl whom they named Grace Marie, who at two-and-a-half had become a handful. Jack and Allison still taught at the University College London and were quite happy with their lives.**

 **And then there's Mark Hitchcock. He's still quite happy as a mechanic in the garage he owns and lives above in Perry, Georgia. He takes a weekend out of every month to visit the Pettigrew's. Mark still loves the bachelor life, but his current girlfriend Mary Jennings is trying hard to talk a proposal out of him.**

 **#################**

 **It was Saturday morning when Mark drove up the drive with Jack and Allison in the car and parked next to the truck. Charley was just finishing up hanging out wet laundry on the clothesline and smiled broadly when she saw the gray Woodie. She looked around and saw Michael entertaining Emily and Ascot. She called, "Michael, go tell Dad Uncle Jack and Aunt Allison are here with Uncle Mark!"**

 **The boy got to his feet and ran for the barn. Emily got up and ran towards the car when she saw Mark getting out and squealed, "Uncle Mark!"**

 **Mark of course lifted the giggling little girl high into the air before settling her on his hip.**

 **Charley hurried over and gave Jack a big hug. "So glad you could come!" She turned to the woman that got out of the backseat and said, "And this must be Allison."**

 **She went to the pretty, slender, brunette, whose straight hair hung to her waist in a ponytail as Jack said with a smile, "Yes. Allison, this is Charley Pettigrew."**

 **The two women hugged and Allison said, "I recognize you from the pictures you've sent. It's nice to finally meet you in person."**

 **Charley grinned. "I'm so happy you were able to come this time."**

" **I wish we could've brought our** **Grace Marie, but a two-and-a-half year old on such a long flight just wouldn't do."**

" **Totally understandable. In a way it must be nice to have a little time to yourselves."**

 **Allison nodded. "That's what Jack and I thought. This is the first real vacation we've had since Grace was born."**

 **Jack grinned as he helped Mark with the luggage. "They sound like old friends already."**

 **Mark said, "Well, in a way they are. We all may be separated by miles, but we're never far away."**

 **Jack chuckled. "Well, aren't you the philosopher."**

 **Mark laughed as he watched the two woman walk arm-in-arm towards the house. "Not really … but you have to admit it's true."**

 **Tully hurried over with a wide grin. "Jack, great to have you back! How was your trip?"**

 **He grasped the offered hand firmly. "Good to be back, Tully. The flight was a bit bumpy at times, but all in all it wasn't bad."**

" **Did Allison and Grace make the trip?"**

 **Jack pointed to the house. "Allison and Charley have gone inside. Gracie is back home with Allison's parents."**

 **Tully grabbed a suitcase and looked at Mark. "Hitch, did you bring Mary?"**

 **Mark closed the back of the car. "Nope."**

 **Jack questioned curiously, "Mary? I thought you were dating Cathy."**

" **Cathy and I broke up when she moved to Atlanta. I met Mary about six weeks ago. She's pretty nice, but we're not serious."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Unless you ask her. Charley and I were at his place a couple of weeks back and she's trying real hard to get her hooks into him."**

 **Mark grinned as picked up a suitcase. "She can** _ **try**_ **all she wants."**

 **Jack laughed. "You'll never change, will you?"**

" **Not anytime soon."**

 **When the men met the women in the kitchen, Charley said, "Allison, this is my husband Tully."**

 **Tully's hand engulfed the offered hand. "I'd know you anywhere. Pleased to meet you."**

 **Allison smiled. "Jack talks very highly of you, Tully. I'm glad we've finally gotten the chance to meet."**

 **Michael charged through the door and headed for the refrigerator. Charley stopped him and said, "Michael! You could at least say hello to our guests first."**

 **The youngster smiled at them. "Sorry. Hi, Uncle Jack and Aunt Allison." Michael then looked at his mother and said, "But they're not guests, mom. They're family."**

 **Charley smiled proudly at her son. "They surely are they. Now, go get an apple for you and Emily."**

 **Mark asked, "What are the sleeping arrangements?"**

" **We'll put Allison and Jack in Michael's room. Diane and Sam get the girls room. Michael and Emily get cots in the living room, and, if you don't mind, Mark, you get the sofa bed in the parlor."**

" **Works for me. What about Hana?"**

 **Tully said, "She's staying at a friend's house, but she'll be by to say hi."**

 **That afternoon Diane and Sam arrived from the airport in a rented 1952 Chevy convertible and the reunion began in earnest. Allison was welcomed with opened arms and it wasn't long before she, Charley, and Diane were chatting in the kitchen while starting supper.**

 **Sam, Jack, Mark, and Tully were outside taking a tour of the property with Oscar trailing behind his master. Tully asked, "How's Kayden doing, sarge?"**

 **Sam beamed proudly. "He's doing great, Tully."**

 **Jack asked, "He's three now, isn't he?"**

" **Yeah, and he's quite a handful. How's Grace?"**

" **Going through the terrible twos I'm afraid."**

 **Sam looked at Mark. "What about you, Hitch? When are you going to finally settle down and get married?"**

 **Mark grinned. "No time soon, sarge, but I'll let you know when the time comes."**

 **The four men stopped at the stable where Samira was. They were leaning against the rail fence chatting when another horse appeared from around a corner of the barn. The brown and white Pinto trotted over to Tully and nudged his arm. He reached up and scratched him on the forehead. "Hi, Bear."**

 **Sam asked, "When did you get another horse?"**

 **Tully replied, "A couple months back. With Hana starting veterinary school in Lexington in the fall, Charley will be exercising Samira. We thought it best to get her a friend to keep her company and I can ride with them once in a while."**

 **Jack said, "It's hard to believe that Hana's going to be in college soon. And Ali already at Kentucky State University. You must be a proud father."**

" **Couldn't be more proud. He got in with credits to spare and a scholarship."**

 **Sam asked, "Aren't you a bit nervous about sending Hana to Lexington alone?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Yeah, I am, but she won't be there alone. She's going to be staying with friends of ours. We'll be paying her room rent until she finds a part time job."**

 **Mark mentioned, "Besides, Lexington and Frankfort are only two or three hours from here. They'll probably come home with their dirty laundry once in a while."**

 **They laughed and Sam asked, "How's the teaching world, Jack?"**

" **Keeps us on our toes. I took a group of my students on a weekend expedition not long ago. It was quite thrilling to watch them discover things."**

 **Mark grinned and asked Sam, "How do like being a Drill Sergeant, sarge?"**

 **Sam groused, "Hard work." Then he smiled. But there's satisfaction in watching some of these long-haired punks come in thinking they know everything only to get beat down. Then they go out proud and strong to face the world with a different attitude."**

 **Jack nodded his understanding, then asked, "When is Abel going to be here?"**

 **Tully said, "He and his girlfriend Nicole come over every Sunday to spend the day with us. They'll be here tomorrow before noon. Abel doesn't know you guys are here though. Charley and I want it to be a surprise."**

 **#################**

 **Sunday morning was busy. Showers, breakfast, chores. Charley, Diane, and Allison drove into town to shop for dinner, leaving Michael and Emily in charge of the men.**

 **When Hana arrived to exercise Samira, her friend Donna had come along to ride Bear. Tully and Jack were in the barn when the girls arrived. Hana gave Tully a peck on the cheek and said, "Hi, Dad."**

 **Donna smiled. "Hi, Mr. Pettigrew."**

 **Tully grinned. "Hi, girls. Here to exercise the horses?"**

 **They both nodded and Hana said, "Donna, this is my Uncle Jack. He and his wife Allison came all the way from England to visit."**

 **Donna held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir."**

 **Jack took her hand and said with a smile, "A pleasure to meet one of Hana's friends. Please call me Jack."**

 **At the Brit's accent, Donna nearly swooned. Hana giggled at her friend's expression and asked, "Is Momma home?"**

 **Tully looked at his watch. "She took Allison and Diane shopping for dinner. They should be back any time now. Are you two going to be here for dinner?"**

" **I will be, Dad. But Donna won't be able to stay."**

 **Donna nodded. "Mom and Dad always insist that their kids be home for Sunday supper."**

 **Tully looked at Donna with a smile. "You're going to miss a good one tonight."**

" **I'm sure I will. Hana can tell me all about it when she gets back to my house later."**

" **Mark and Sam are in the house. Why not go say hi before you go riding?"**

 **#################**

 **It was 11:15 when Nicole's blue 1951 Ford Coupe drove up the drive. Tully met them as they got out of car. "Hey there, Abel, Nicole." He smiled at Nicole as he said, "Are you still lettin' this crazy German drive your car?"**

 **She laughed. "Ever since he got his driver's license he insists on it."**

" **Does he stay on the right side of the road?"**

 **Nicole took Abel's hand. "Most of the time."**

 **Abel said in his own defense, "I forgot one time and one time only. Believe me, seeing a car coming straight at you is a good lesson."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Well, let's go on in. I'm sure Charley has lunch on the table for us."**

 **As they walked towards the house, Abel said with a grin, "I have some news to tell you and Charley."**

 **Tully opened the screen door to let Nicole and Abel enter the kitchen. Charley and Mark were laying out food on the table. Mark looked up as they walked in and greeted them, "Hi, Nicole. Hi, Abel."**

 **Abel quickly went to Mark to shake his hand with a grin. "It's always good to see you, Mark. I wasn't aware you were going to be here."**

 **Charley set a stack of plates on the table and said, "You two are just in time for lunch.**

 **Nicole smiled and said, "Goodness … it looks like you're set to feed an army!"**

 **Charley grinned. "Something like that."**

 **Sam's voice came from behind him and said, "Hello, Abel."**

 **With a gasp, he swung around to see Sam and Jack standing in the doorway with Tully. Abel stared in disbelief at the two men he hadn't seen since he'd given himself up in North Africa.**

 **Jack smiled. "It's good to see you, Abel. You look well."**

 **Abel suddenly grinned and rushed forward. "I can't believe you're here!" He shook their hands as he looked at Tully and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **Tully laughed. "We wanted to surprise you."**

" **Well, you certainly have done that!"**

 **Diane and Allison walked in from the living room and introductions were made. Then Charley said, "All right. Everyone grab a plate and load it up. We're eating outside."**

 **As soon as the adults were outside eating, Charley called Michael and Emily in so they could eat. Then she loaded a plate for herself and went outside.**

 **The day passed pleasantly. Abel wanted to know more about Sam and Jack's lives then they'd mentioned in their letters. And Sam and Jack were just as interested in Abel's life beyond his letters.**

 **When it was time for dinner, everyone crowded around the big table in the dining room. There was roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and green beans from the Pettigrew's garden, and an assortment of other dishes.**

 **Over a dessert of Diane's homemade peach cobbler Tully asked, "Abel, when you and Nicole got here you mentioned you had something to tell us."**

" **That's right!" Abel chuckled at himself for forgetting his exciting news. "On Friday I took my CPA certification tests."**

 **Charley clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful! You've worked so hard to get to this point. I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors!"**

 **After dinner, Mark drove Hana back to her friend Donna's house. Then, once Michael and Emily were tucked into bed and Tully got a bonfire going, the requisite bottles of Kentucky bourbon were consumed along with the comradery, laughter, and stories.**

 **As the evening grew late and the whiskey bottles emptied, everyone started to head off to bed. Luckily Nicole didn't drink hard liquor and only had a couple of glasses of wine so she was able to drive her and Abel home.**

 **#################**

 **Monday morning Charley awoke with a monster headache. As she slowly sat up and looked at her still sleeping husband, she thought silently, "You'd think I'd have learned my lesson three years ago." With a sigh, she went to take a shower and get dressed.**

 **Downstairs Charley found Michael and Emily at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of cereal, bananas, and milk. "Thank you for getting breakfast for you and Emily." She kissed both children on top of the head. "I really appreciate it this morning."**

 **Michael said, "That's okay, Mom. The way Uncle Mark was snoring, I thought it might be a good idea."**

 **Charley managed a smile as she went to the cupboard for the aspirin. "You're a smart kid. Your Father's in the shower and the others will probably be down soon for breakfast. When you two are finished eating, I'd like you to keep an eye on your sister while you do your chores."**

 **Michael nodded. "Sure, Mom."**

 **After Charley took two aspirin, she set the bottle prominently on the table and then went to make coffee and start breakfast.**

 **The morning was quiet and cool as the adults nursed their hangovers, but by the time lunch rolled around the guys were challenging each other to a game of horseshoes.**

 **It was while Charley, Diane, and Allison cleared the table and prepared to wash the lunch dishes that the phone rang. Tully picked up the receiver and said, "Pettigrew residence." He listened for several seconds before he said, "Settle down, Abel. I can't understand your German when you talk so fast."**

 **Charley frowned worriedly and took the phone from Tully. "Abel, what's wrong?" She listened as everyone waited for an explanation. Then Charley grinned and said, "Das ist großartig! When is the ceremony?" Everyone relaxed and then she said, "Don't worry, Abel, we'll all be there."**

 **When Charley hung up the receiver, Tully asked, "I take it everything's okay?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Abel just got his 'Notification of Naturalization Oath Ceremony' invitation."**

 **Allison smiled. "What wonderful news!"**

 **Sam asked, "When and where does it take place?"**

 **Charley said, "Thursday afternoon at the courthouse in** **Frankfort. We're all invited."**

 **Jack said, "He's waited so long for this."**

 **Mark agreed, "Abel's worked hard to get his citizenship. He deserves it."**

 **#################**

 **Thursday morning dawned bright and warm. The house was a flurry of activity as everyone had breakfast and got ready to leave. With three adults and two kids in Mark's Woodie and four adults in the rented convertible, they were off. First stop was at Charley's father's house.**

 **Retired Colonel Jackson Williams stepped out onto the front porch as the cars pulled into the driveway. Michael and Emily jumped out to excitedly greet their grandfather. Tully got the kids suitcases while Charley went to her father, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Thanks for taking the kids, Dad. I'll pick them up tomorrow morning."**

 **Jackson sputtered happily, "Nonsense! I'll take them home when I've tired of them."**

 **Charley laughed. "Well then, just have them home before school starts in September."**

 **Tully set the small suitcases down on the porch. "Mornin', Colonel. Thanks for doing this. I know they can be a handful at times."**

 **Jackson grinned. "Always happy to have my grandchildren around."**

 **Charley handed her father a slip of paper and said, "Hana's staying with Donna Mitchell. This is the phone number in case you need her for anything."**

 **Jackson took the paper and slipped it into his shirt pocket without looking at it. "Now, go on and don't worry. Everything's under control here. Have fun."**

 **#################**

 **After a quick lunch at a local diner in Frankfort, they went to the courthouse and found Nicole sitting nervously outside one of the offices.**

 **Charley asked, "Where's Abel?"**

 **Nicole pointed to the door across from where she was seated on a bench. "He's been in there for hours."**

 **Diane sat down next to her and said, "There's a lot to do before you take the oath of citizenship."**

 **Jack nodded. "Abel will be filling out forms and answering questions about what he's been doing since his first interview."**

 **Another hour passed. The women lined the bench while the men paced the corridor. Finally, the door opened and Abel walked out looking a bit pale.**

 **Nicole quickly went to him and took his shaky hands in hers. "Is everything all right, dear?"**

 **Abel nodded and managed a bit of a smile as he looked at everyone. "It's really happening, isn't it?"**

 **Nicole smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, living a lipstick mark. She opened her purse and took out a tissue to wipe the lip-shaped mark away as she said, "Yes, it's really happening."**

 **A middle-aged clerk in a black suit stepped out of the office and said, "One of the courtrooms has been setup for the ceremony. If you'll please follow me, we'll go there now."**

 **As they walked together down the corridor, Sam said, "Doesn't seem to be much business today."**

 **The clerk smiled. "Actually we closed down for the afternoon because of the ceremony. This is the first time we've done a Naturalization Ceremony and we want everything to go perfectly." He opened a set of double doors and led the procession to the seats that had been setup at the front of the courtroom. After they all had sat down, the clerk said, "It will only be a few more minutes now." He left, closing the big doors behind him.**

 **Five minutes passed. Then the same clerk appeared from a room behind the raised judge's bench. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Jonathon Taylor."**

 **The seven members of the audience rose as the tall, thin, stern-looking judge walked from the room to stand in front of the bench between the American and State of Kentucky flags. "You may all be seated." Once they'd all sat down again, Judge Taylor's voice boomed in the otherwise empty room, "Mr. Abel Schulze. Step up here please." Abel quickly moved to stand in front of the judge. "You do understand what you are about to do?"**

 **The young German nodded. "I most certainly do, sir. I am about to become a citizen of the United States of America."**

 **Judge Taylor gave a nod as a small smile played on his lips. "Repeat after me—** **I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen;"**

 **The judge recited the words slowly, making sure Abel could repeat each one correctly, which he did without fail.**

"… **that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic;"**

 **Abel repeated the words.**

 **Judge Taylor continued, "…that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same;" The words were repeated. "…that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law;"**

 **Abel took a shaky breath and said the words back to the judge.**

"… **that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by the law;"**

 **A tear coursed down Abel's face as he recited the words.**

 **The judge said, "…that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law;"**

 **Abel stumbled slightly over the words this time, nearly reverting to his native German, but got them out after taking a calming breath.**

"… **and that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion;" After the words were repeated, the Honorable Judge Jonathon Taylor said, "…so help me God."**

" **So help me God."**

 **The judge then grinned and held out his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Abel Schulze, you are now a United States citizen."**

 **Abel smiled and wiped tears of joy from his face as he shook the judge's hand. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."**

 **The small audience erupted into applause and cheers. After Abel received his Certificate of Naturalization, Judge Taylor announced, "Now, take this celebration out of my courthouse!"**

 **After a short celebration at a local club, Nicole drove her exhausted boyfriend towards home. There was going to be a party in Abel's honor on Saturday.**

 **After the blue Ford disappeared around the corner down the street, Tully said, "Charley and I are headed over to the University to take Ali to dinner. Anyone want to join us, or am I gonna have to spring for cab fare?"**

 **Mark chuckled. "Are you kidding? Of course we're all coming!"**

 **The group arrived back at the Pettigrew house late. They filed tiredly into the kitchen, but no one was ready to go to bed yet. They sat down around the kitchen table. Tully got a bottle of bourbon out of the pantry and Mark got glasses.**

 **#################**

 **Friday flew by as plans were made and shopping was done for Saturday's party. It wasn't going to be a lavish affair. Hamburgers and hotdogs were going to be grilled over Tully's fire pit. There would be potato salad, baked beans, various fruits and vegetables, among other things. Charley was going to make Abel's favorite dessert—double fudge brownies with vanilla ice-cream.**

 **Saturday morning found Sam and Jack hanging red, white, and blue banners around the yard. Tully and Mark raced each other to see who could blow up the most balloons the quickest. They both nearly passed out!**

 **Charley, Diane, and Allison were busy in the kitchen, giggling and gossiping as they prepared the food.**

 **Jackson arrived later that morning with Michael and Emily. His contribution to the party was cases of beer and the ice to keep them cold.**

 **By the time Abel and Nicole showed up the party was set to begin. The car was barely stopped when Abel flung the door open and nearly fell over himself as he got out. As he ran towards the group, Nicole got out from behind the wheel and followed a bit more sedately.**

 **Abel was waving an envelope over his head as he ran. "I've got news!"**

 **Jack reached out and caught the young man as he tripped. "Slow down, Abel. You're going to kill yourself."**

 **Mark asked, "What are you so excited about?"**

 **Abel looked around. "Is everyone here? Yes … good." Nicole came up beside him and took his hand. Abel held up the envelope and a said, "In this envelope are my CPA test results!"**

 **Sam took it and said, "You haven't opened it."**

 **Nicole said, "He wanted to wait until we got here."**

 **Tully smiled. "You sure you've passed?"**

 **Abel said, "It has to be so. I have worked too hard to get to this point."**

 **Sam handed the envelope back to Abel. "Well, open it up."**

" **I can't…"**

 **Nicole smiled. "He's been a nervous wreck since it arrived yesterday. That's why I drove over here this time."**

 **Sam shrugged and carefully tore open the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Sam read aloud, "Dear Mr. Schulze, We are happy to inform you that the results of your Certified Public Accounting tests are in with a grade of 100%. Congratulations! Your certificate should arrive within two weeks' time."**

 **Tully slapped Abel on the back and said, "You made it! We knew you could do it."**

 **Later in the evening Abel found Charley alone in the kitchen washing dishes and humming softly to herself. "Am I interrupting?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Of course not, Abel."**

 **He picked up a towel and started drying the plates that were in the rack. "Can I ask you something?"**

" **Anything."**

 **Abel hesitated slightly, then said, "How do you know it's love?"**

 **Charley looked out the window at Tully where he sat with the others around the fire helping Michael and Emily toast marshmallows. "Well … I'm not sure it's the same for everyone. For me it started gradually … in the pit of my stomach. Then it worked its way up to my heart. Every time I think of Tully I can feel it and it makes me happy."**

 **Abel nodded thoughtfully and continued to dry the dishes. When they were done, he folded the towel and took a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and showed it to Charley.**

 **She gasped at the sight of the ring. "What are you doing in here?"**

 **Together they walked outside. Charley circled the fire pit to stand with Tully while Abel went over to Nicole. He took her hands and said, "I have nearly everything I could wish for. Good friends, a good job, and my citizenship. There is but one thing left for me to accomplish."**

 **Nicole looked at him quizzically. "What's that, Abel?"**

" **I want a family." He got down on one knee and everyone went silent. Abel took the small box out of his pocket and as he opened it, he said, "It would be an honor if you would consent to be my wife and the mother of our children."**

 **Tears were streaming down Nicole's face and all she could do was nod as Abel put the ring on her finger.**


End file.
